


cry

by westofmoon



Series: Throne of Glass canon drabbles [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Rowaelin child, post KoA, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Something wakes Aelin in the middle of the night...





	cry

Aelin didn’t know what had pulled her from sleep’s embrace. It was the middle of the night. Rowan’s warm body was pressed against her back, his strong arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in his pine and snow scent. His face was nestled against the back of her neck, breath warming her skin. One large hand rested on her stomach, protective even in sleep. 

She lifted her head to peer around their darkened bedchamber. Feeling her shift, Rowan let out a soft grumble and tightened his arms, attempting to pull her closer. She smiled to herself as she scanned the room for what might have woken her, but she found nothing out of the ordinary. Her head dropped back onto the pillow, wanting to get a few more hours of sleep before dawn. 

Just as she was beginning to doze off, a soft whimper reached her ears. Her eyes instantly snapped open, recognizing the voice. Before she had time to move, the sound became a wail.

Aurelia. 

“Rowan,” she breathed, trying to sit up. He was already moving, untangling his limbs from hers, out of the bed and halfway across the room before she could blink, moving with Fae speed towards the adjoining room where the low cries were coming from.

By the time Aelin clambered out of bed and made it to the door, Rowan had returned, holding their sniffling three-year-old in his arms. Aura looked so small compared to his huge frame. She had her face pressed against his chest, her tiny hand opening and closing into a fist, as if she were trying to grasp the lines of his tattoo. 

Rowan was murmuring to her softly, words in the Old Language, as he tried to sooth away her tears. His voice a deep rumble, accent heavier than normal from the sleep that still clung to him. “_Mo eun-leanabh. Na thu guil_.” He ran a large hand down the back of her head, patting her back as he swayed gently. “_Na guil_.” The sounds of his voice seemed to work, for her cries had softened to a low whimpering now.

Aelin ran a hand through the little girl’s golden curls. “My love, what’s wrong?” Aura leaned into the touch, turning to look up at her mother, big pine-green eyes wide and full of tears. Aelin placed a hand on her rosy cheek and kissed her forehead. “Did you have a bad dream?” Her little head nodded and turned back to Rowan, burying her face against him once more. 

“Do you want to stay with papa and mama?” Rowan asked gently. She nodded again, her little hands still trying to gripping at his skin.

Smiling faintly, Rowan pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around Aelin and they padded back to the bed. When Rowan tried to set Aura down between them she clung tighter to him, causing Aelin to grin. 

So Rowan lay back and Aelin snuggled up against his side, his arm slipping around her easily. One of Aura’s feet landed on Aelin’s hip as she stretched out across Rowan’s chest. He ran a hand over her hair again before placing it on her back, ducking to press another light kiss to the top of her head as Aelin brushed a curl behind a tiny pointed ear. 

In a matter of moments, the little girl was out like a snuffed candle. Aelin placed her hand atop Aura’s and little fingers instantly wrapped around one of hers.

She began to snore softly.

Rowan huffed a quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping child. When Aelin met his gaze, his eyes glittered with suppressed laughter. _Just like her mother_, he said in that silent language of theirs.

Aelin stuck her tongue out at him, scrunching up her nose. _Buzzard_.

_Brat_, he shot back affectionately.

She couldn’t stop her smirk, and he grinned back. Aelin tilted her head back expectantly and he leaned down to press his lips to hers in several soft kisses. When he pulled back, she nestled her head on his shoulder. Rowan pressed one more kiss to her forehead before he closed his eyes. His fingers running slowly up and down the back of her arm. 

Aelin lay there watching them, until Rowan’s hand went still and his breath evening out as he fell back asleep. Her heart felt as if it would burst at the sight of them, her mate and their child sleeping peacefully. A sight she once thought she would never be blessed with. She lay a hand on her slightly rounded stomach, to the little one soon to join them. A son, if Rowan was correct this time, as he had been before.

Aelin smiled to herself. She was still smiling when sleep claimed her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Scottish Gaelic for the Old Language (Rowan is Scottish, fight me). I love the language, but I really don’t know much about it’s proper grammar so… if it’s not 100% accurate, I’m sorry. But I did triple check the translations in my Scots Gaelic dictionaries and an online Scots Gaelic translation site.
> 
> mo eun-leanabh = my baby bird  
na thu guil = don’t you cry
> 
> Also posted on tumblr @westofmoon. I post snippets there.
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
